How to be a seme
by Naniyani01
Summary: Misaki has yet to congradulate Usami Akihiko on his reward properly, so he decided to be a bold uke and plan a date for the both of them. he plans what they'll do outside but Usami is persistent on planning what they do...inside.
1. An uke's bold move

I'm Takahashi Misaki, age 22 , and right now I am running for my life. My lov-uhem, landlord is The Great Lord Usami Akihiko. Whatever he wants to do, he does it simply because he can. And right now he wants me to read a book. Not just any old book though. It's a BL novel! Now you know why I'm run-  
>"GYAAA!" I screamed as I almost tripped, and suddenly felt a familiarly cold hand on my wrist.<br>"Got you." Usagi said quietly as he smirked.  
>D-don't get the wrong idea! My heart is only beating this fast because I nearly tripped! I think...<p>

I sighed and looked up at Usagi who wasn't even trying to catch his breath after he was chasing me around the house for half an hour!  
>"What's up with you? You're not out of breath!"<br>"I wasn't running."  
>Usagi dragged me to the couch and sat next to me<br>(Like, space invading close)  
>and spread his books out on the coffee table.<br>"Which one do you want to read first?"  
>"Uhm. Well its's like 10:30 so I'm just going to bed. I'll probably read The Kan while I'm at it! Ah~ Ijuuin Sensei is a wonderful author! You should read some of his books Usagi san. "<br>I swear, my heart's going to explode! I love the maker of the best manga in all of Japan! The Kan! I can just feel myself sparkling!

When I turned around to go upstairs, my lips were captured yet again by Usagi. His hands are so cold but his mouth is warm. He always kisses so passionately an never fails to- Wait. Why am I getting so hypnotized?  
>"Usagi san!" I said as I pushed him off me and started to head upstairs.<br>I slammed the door behind me and pulled out the Kan. While I did that a BL novel fell off the shelf. (He has thousands of copies in each room) I decided to skip the Kan for now and looked around for the for the first book in the series and started to read.

I noticed that over time in the series, the manga gradually became happier... Something wonderful must have happened in Usami's life that made his writing less depressing.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'*ﾟ*'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* *:.｡. oo .｡.:*  
>I stood back, proud of the meal I made for Usa-Wait, what? No. Proud of the meal I made for breakfast! Why would I...<br>"Good morning." Usagi said lowly, catching me by surprise. He started biting my ear and untying my apron.  
>I let out a shaky sigh and a small moan before weakly trying to push him away.<br>"C-can you just wait. I made breakfast. At least eat that first."  
>Usagi chuckled "Oh so what you really meant was, 'Good morning koi, I made you breakfast. Eat that first so you can eat me later.'"<br>I felt my face turn even redder. I finished taking my apron off and hung it up in the kitchen and started washing the dishes. Then I remembered I never really congratulated Usagi on getting his Naomori Award.  
>"Usagi san! We're going on a date!" I said boldly.<br>And he said ukes can't make the first move.  
>Usagi looked up, surprised.<br>"Really?" Usagi smirked.  
>"Yep! For getting an award." Usagi chuckled.<br>"What?"  
>"Nothing." Usagi finished his breakfast and put his dish in the sink. Then made his way to the couch but stopped and leaned on the counter in front of me.<br>"Why are you watching me wash these dishes? Do you want to wash them?" Usagi leaned in closer.  
>"No, I was just thinking about how much I love you... And all the things I would like to do to you right now."<br>I could feel myself getting hot. Just imagining what he was planning on doing was enough to get me hard. Luckily I was done with the dishes.  
>"Uh, I'm going to go upstairs now. If you're still hungry, you can warm up the leftovers from last night."<br>Usagi got up and sat down on the couch reading a book while I made my way upstairs. In my room, I went through a plan for our date.  
>"First we should go get crepes!" I thought to myself.<br>"Oh, and maybe afterwards we can watch a movie, and then go on the big ferris wheel that has a view of the Tokyo Tower!" My mind started to run wild as I jotted things down on the list. The finish product was:  
>1) Get crepes<br>2) Take a walk in the park  
>3) Go on the ferris wheel<br>4) Walk home  
>"So. When is this date you planned for us, Misaki?" Usagi's low voice made me jump.<br>"Is tomorrow afternoon okay?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, it's fine, and you forgot number five.<br>"Uh, I'm pretty sure I have everything dow- Oh! You're right, I forgot about the movie! Thanks Usagi san!"  
>"The movie would be nice. But you forgot about what we do AFTER we get home."<br>"Aa, Usagi san? I don't think you can plan things like that."  
>Usagi took a pen and wrote down the number five, 'Get felt up in those places, thrust in this and that, screw my d*** in your tight a** until you, eat your p-'<br>"Okay-Okay! That's enough violating thoughts for the both of us!" I snatched the pen from his hand.  
>"What's wrong with wanting to do the things you love with the person you love?" Usagi whispered.<br>（ｖ＾＿＾）ｖｖ（＾＿＾ｖ） ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────  
>Usagi and I walked around the streets of Shibuya, enjoying all the stores and sidewalk shops. Then we stopped at the crepe stand.<br>"Which one do you want, Usagi san?" I said, looking at the list. I looked up to find him smiling at me, and I blushed.  
>"Wh-what? Just hurry up and pick one, Usagi san!"<br>"Thank you. Misaki." Usagi turned to the crepe-maker.  
>"I'll have one vanilla crepe and... What about you, Misaki?"<br>"Vanilla with chocolate syrup, please." I said, blushing.

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

We sat down in an empty park and ate our crepes while looking at the birds.  
>"This is nice." I said, hoping to bring up some conversation.<br>"Isn't it?" Usagi said. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk so I just watched the squirrels run up and down the trees.  
>"So where to next, Misaki?" I looked at Usagi to see him finished with his crepe.<br>"Oh! I'm very sorry, Usagi san, but I didn't get us tickets to a movie... I actually don't know what movie you'd like to see. I wish I would have asked you. To be honest, I was actually really excited. But instead of a movie we'll be going on that huge ferris wheel that has a view of the Tokyo Tower!" I said, my hands in the air. Suddenly I felt Usagi's large hands ruffling my hair.  
>"You know, you're so cute without even trying."<p>

"Wah! It's the Tokyo Tower!" I said to Usagi while looking out the window. The way the lights lit up the night sky was astonishing.  
>"This view is so beautiful isn't it, Usagi san?" I looked over to Usagi sitting next to me to find him too looking out the window.<br>"Yeah, it is..." I almost forgot about congratulating him. I quickly got up from my seat.  
>"U-Usagi san?"<br>"What is it, Misaki?" Usagi said, still looking out the window.  
>"I started reading your books, even though they have so many words. But you are a very great author, actually. Even though I don't think I would read it as much as the Kan. But that's not the point. The point is... Congratulations for your Naomori Award!"<br>Usagi started laughing.  
>"What?!"<br>"You really need to organize your thoughts before you speak, Misaki. But thank you." I sat back down, thinking I was forgetting to do something... Then I remembered.  
>I wrapped my arms around Usagi's waist and leaned my head against his shoulder.<br>"Misaki?"  
>"Don't speak. It's too embarrassing."<br>"You need to stop turning me on, Misaki." Usagi said, leaning over me and putting his lips on mine. I moaned as I kissed him back, feeling his tongue explore every inch of my mouth. He pulled back and softly bit my ear.  
>"Misaki, when we get home, I am making love to you."<br>I shivered as I imagined how he planned to mess me up all night.

We barely made it through the door when Usagi started hungrily attacking me.  
>"U-Usagi san, can I do it this time?" I said as he licked my neck and moved his hands up my button down shirt.<br>Usagi chuckled.  
>"So, you finally decided to make the first move? Obviously I wouldn't want to pass on this opportunity." I took a deep breath while Usagi laid down on the floor.<br>"Okay...here goes."  
>I moved my legs so they could be at both his sides, then I started unbuttoning his shirt. I started planting kisses down his chest, earning a moan of satisfaction. When I got to his stomach I stopped, not really knowing what to do with his manhood.<br>"Uh, what do you do next..." I thought to myself. Then I remembered what Usagi always does. I looked down to find him erect and slowly unbuckled his pants. I took his cock with both hands and licked the tip. The taste wasn't bad so I kept going. I moved my tongue up and down the length. Usagi moaned and sat up.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing, I just really need to attack you right now, Misaki, so bend over."  
>I did as I was told and waited for the excitement as he pulled down my pants and put his fingers in my entrance. After a few moments he took them out. I moaned in protest but he soon put his cock in my entrance and started thrusting.<br>"Haa... Usagi...san." Usagi chuckled and leaned over me, licking my back while sliding in and out, in and out. This was exhilarating.  
>He suddenly stopped moving and took himself out. I looked back to see what was wrong.<br>"Misaki, come here." Usagi said, patting his bare lap. I silently sat on top of him and moved both legs to either side of him.  
>"I want you to move yourself, I can't always do it for you." Usagi said. He's stern at the weirdest of times...<br>"U-uh.. Oh kay..." I said reluctantly as I moved my hips around to find where the tip of his cock was.  
>"Nngh... haaa." I breathed as I put his large member in my entrance and started moving up and down. Slowly at first, and when I felt myself get the hang of it I went faster and faster, rubbing my own swollen cock.<br>"Ah... You're doing a great job, Misaki."  
>"Shut up!" I said. I was aware that I was riding Usagi at will, but that was the most embarrassing part.<br>Usagi laughed at my demand. He started thrusting upwards with my pace, creating a slapping sound of skin against skin. Usagi moaned as he was close to his climax.  
>"Misaki, can I... Come inside you?"<br>"Huh? No!"  
>It was already too late, i felt the warm liquid fill me on the inside. It was quite pleasurable actually, but I would never tell Usagi that. He took himself out of me and tried to get me to come by licking my member.<br>"Nngh.." I moaned.  
>His slurping and sucking sounds echoed in my ears. This was really embarrassing. I gently pulled his hair as I was close.<br>"Usagi san, stop. I'm going to.. aahh! Mnnnhh..." I was left in a daze as Usagi sucked on me hard when I came. When I came back to Japan I realized there wasn't any come anywhere on the floor I looked at Usagi, confused to find that he swallowed it!  
>"USAGI SAN! WHO DOES THAT? THAT STUFF'S NOT GOOD FOR YOU!" I yelled but Usagi didn't listen. Instead, he leaned forward and licked my neck.<br>"Suki da." He whispered.  
>"Shut up! Did you even hear me?"<br>"Suki da." He said again.  
>I would say it back, but I'm afraid that with that simple phrase I'll never be able to leave his side... Ever.<p> 


	2. It's not over

I'm Misaki Takahashi and right now, I'm being confessed to... No. Not by Usagi, but Ijuuin sensei. All I was doing was walking home from the store! I don't know what to do. Nii san, help me please!

"We'll talk about it tomorrow afternoon. Over dinner, okay?"  
>"W-well I-I don't know a-about-"<br>"It's okay," He said as he kissed my ear. "I'll see you later."  
>I walked back to the apartment and opened the door. Usagi was reading a newspaper on the couch.<br>"Ah! U-Usagi san! You're... Here!" Usagi looked up from his newspaper, confused.  
>"I've been here...ever since you left."<br>"Oh! Hehe, right..."  
>I warily walked to the kitchen to make dinner.<br>"I looked over at Usagi as I put a pot of water on the stove to find him eyeing me carefully.  
>"Did something happen when you were at the store, Misaki?"<br>"Huh? N-no...?" I said, while searching the grocery bags for the Udon and vegetables. I watched Usagi get up and I instantly knew what was coming.  
>"Usagi san, before you do whatver you're about to do, I have to tell you something... Ijuuin sensei, he-"<br>"Did he do anything to you? Misaki, just say the word and I'll-"  
>"Usagi san!" Usagi is really kind but he can be really overprotective of what's 'his'.<br>"It was just a-a...a ki-"  
>Usagi's expression changed from concern to anger in a split second.<br>"He _kissed_ you?" Usagi started walking over to the kitchen, putting his hands all over me. I shivered as his warm tongue licked my ear.  
>"Maybe I should leave a lot of marks on you so everyone knows who you belong to." He whispered. I realized that with all our... Activities, Usagi never marked me once.<br>"U-Usagi san..." I said, "Sorry, but the water's boiling."  
>"Right," Usagi said, pulling away. "I'll see you later." Usagi kissed my cheek and walked upstairs.<br>I put the vegetables in the pot and started to clean up the kitchen for dinner. 'See you later' huh? Usagi always decides things on his own. I walked up stairs to tell him dinner was almost ready.

I knocked on his office door.  
>"Usagi san the f-" The door suddenly opened. I noticed that Usagi only had his undershirt on and was weraring his reading glasses, and of course, his tie. He looked so- ah, I'm getting hypnotized by him again.<br>"So you came."  
>"O-only to tell you dinner's almost ready." I said, blushing. Usagi chuckled and pulled me close. I unintentionally straightened his tie and ran my fingers over the edge of his buttondown shirt.<br>"Just... If you want to eat something just go downstairs, okay? And you better finish your manuscript before Aikawa comes!" Usagi chuckled and walked back to his seat.  
>I walked downstairs and heard a knock on the door.<br>"Coming!" I said as I looked on the intercom to see who it was.  
>"Oh, it's Aikawa san." I pressed the button to let her in.<br>"A~! Good morning, Misaki kun! I brought you a gift. She held up a box of chocolates.  
>"Waa, thank you so much, Aikawa san!" I walked to the coffee table to put them away.<br>"Misaki, who's at the door?" Usagi said, walking downstairs. The moment Usagi spotted Aikawa he sprinted the other way.  
>"Akihiko, I assume your manuscript is done, right?"<br>Aikawa said, chasing him up the stairs.  
>I made my way back to the kitchen and set up the table.<br>About an hour later Usagi came down for dinner and Aikawa had her manuscript.  
>"Aikawa san, would you like to stay for dinner?"<br>"Oh, no thank you, Misaki kun. I have to get back to work!"  
>And with that, she left.<br>"Thank you for the food." Usagi said.  
>"Thank you for the food." I said too. We both started eating when I remembered I had a date tomorrow that Usagi doesn't know about...<br>"Uh, Usagi san. I hope you don't get mad when I say this, but I have to be somewhere tomorrow afternoon. So I can't have any other events tomorrow."  
>"Where are you going?"<br>"Uh, I don't think that's necessary, Usagi san."  
>He looked up from his plate with anger and confusion.<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"S-sorry! So sorry, but I really don't think I needed to tell you because If I do, you won't listen to anything else I have to say, so." He looked down again.<br>"Okay. Do whatever you want, then." I watched as he took his plate to his office.  
>"Ah, Usagi san, you aren't eating at the table?" He didn't answer as I heard his office door slam shut.<br>Feeling hurt, I finished my food and started washing the dishes.

It was the middle of the night but I couldn't sleep knowing Usagi was mad at me about something.  
>I walked over to Usagi's bedroom and quietly opened the door. I stepped over all Usagi's playthings and teddy bears to get to the bed.<br>I didn't notice a teddy bear right where I was about to step so I tripped with a huge crash and thud. Usagi groggily got up and looked around the room.  
>"Ah, Usagi san! I'll try to clean this up in the morning." I said as I climbed into bed face to face with Usagi.<br>"What are you doing, Misaki? You have your own bed you know." He said, turning the other way.  
>"Usagi san. What's your problem? You keep dismissing me like that! I was worried because I knew you were mad at me about something. Is it about Ijuuin sensei's confession or tha-"<br>"Wait. What confession? He _confessed_ to you?"  
>"Oh. I didn't tell you that. But I didn't say anything implying my feelings were the same."<br>"Like I said. Do whatever you want."  
>"See there you go again with that!" I moved to the other side of the bed and straddled him. I could feel his member because I was only wearing Usagi's shirt that was way too big for him.<br>"I am not moving until you tell me what your problem is, understand? I will NOT have you ignoring me again like that, you got that?"  
>Usagi looked surprised for a second, then his eyes filled with lust.<br>"Misaki, you need to get off of me."  
>"No. Do you even <em>listen<em> to me? Ever?"  
>"I'm serious. If you value your life, then get off."<br>I tightened the grip of my legs at Usagi's side.  
>"Oh Misaki, now <em>you<em> aren't listening to _me_." He chuckled.  
>"Well just tell me why you're mad, <em>please<em>. Then I'll get off and you can go back to sleep. It's just that, I really hate myself for not knowing what makes you upset. If you'd just let me know then I woul-"  
>"Okay, that's enough. If you move, or say another word, I'm going to take you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week, do <em>you<em> understand?"  
>I shivered. Feeling that I had power over Usagi I decided to roll m<br>"Tell me, what makes you mad, Usagi san?"  
>"I hate it when you seduce me like that, Misaki." He said as he roughly pushed me down.<br>"Well, I _had_ to! You wouldn't listen to me. Is this the _only_ way I could get through your thick skull?!" I said as I shoved a pillow in his face.  
>"You talk about that mangaka all the time. Then you wouldn't tell me where you were going tomorrow. Now you're saying he kissed you. I was just worried you'd leave for good." He said as he moved the pillow away. He leaned in closer and I shut my eyes, yearning for what was coming next.<br>"Misaki." He whispered with that low voice of his. "I love you." He said while he stuck his fingers inside of me.  
>"Ahh...mmmmhh." I moaned.<br>I relaxed a bit, wanting something bigger inside.  
>"Misaki..." He groaned as he put it in.<br>I was basking in pleasure and pain as Usagi shattered my heart to pieces with each slam of his cock. Still I needed more of him.  
>"Nnghh. Usagi san... Can you go...faster?"<br>Usagi started to laugh.  
>"What's gotten into you, Misaki? You're so... Dirty." He whispered, licking my neck.<br>"Baka Usagi! Stop...Ahhh. Talking!" I said as he increased his speed and I felt myself shudder as I reached my climax. It wasn't long before Usagi reached his.  
>"Nnnhh... Misaki." He groaned as he rested his head on my chest.<br>I pulled him tighter, knowing what he was going to say, and silently thanking him for that.  
>"That was fast." Said Usagi.<br>"I've _never_ had to seduce _anyone_ like that before! I felt all weird after."  
>"So you're saying, 'Usagi san I wanted you to be the first person I ever seduced because you're just <em>that<em> special!'  
>"Shut up!" I said, laughing at his statement.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Thank you everyone who is reading my fanfiction! I really appreciate it! This is my first time writing Fanfiction so over time I expect my writing to get better! ((ESPECIALLY the lemon scenes XD))


	3. Bonus Chapter- To cool off

To cool off.. ^_−

**A/N: **Helloooo, naniyani01 here! For those who like Angel Beats Yaoi, you should read my Otonashi x Naoi fanfic called 'Our Beginning' Its M Lemon coming very soon!  
>((Maybe before I even publish this one \(O_o)ノ))<br>Enjoy How to be a Seme until then though!  
>ALSO THE ORIGINAL STORY WILL CONTINUE AFTER THIS CHAPTER! This is just a oneshot fic that I woke up at 3:47 to write... (_ _).｡o○<br>RATED M for Mature Sexual content  
>This story is based on a shizaya doujin I read SO IF YOU READ THAT ONE you can see the similarities a bit... I'm not sure if it's a crossover then... Oh well.<br>Summary: It's summer and it's really hot in the Usami household because the a.c's broken. Misaki's eating a popsicle to cool off. The sex crazed Usagi gets turned on at the worst of times.

* * *

><p>"Aah. It's so hot. Usagi san, did you call the repairmen yet?" Misaki said, walking to the freezer and resting his head in it, his eyes closed. "Yeah, they're coming tomorrow."<br>I quietly walked over to him, ready to pounce.  
>"Uh-uh Usagi san. It's too hot for that now."<br>I smirked.  
>"How'd you know I was coming?"<br>"I kinda developed a keen sense of hearing since the first few times you snuck up on me and molested me..." He said, still resting on the freezer.  
>"Sadly, you can't stay in the freezer. All the food will melt soon y'know." I breathed in his ear. I love how he shivers whenever I whisper to him.<p>

Misaki sighed and grabbed a popsicle from the freezer and walked over to the couch. He was wearing a low v-neck shirt with capris. His pale, soft looking skin made him all the more irrisistable.  
>'Just wait Akihiko, you'll get your chance whether he likes it or not.' I told myself.<p>

I watched as his soft pink tongue licked the slowly melting popsicle.  
>He rested his head on the back of the couch, fanning himself, face flushed bright red.<br>"Stop seducing me, Misaki."  
>His head jerked foward.<br>"Eh? I'm not trying to, Usagi san! Read a book or something, let me rest. _Please_."  
>"I'm sorry, I can't." I said, walking to the couch where he was.<p>

"It's too hot! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"If it were cooler would you be okay with it?" I said, slowly pushing him down so his head was resting on the arm of the couch.

"... Yes. You're done now, right?"  
>I laughed. He really thought I would stop here.<br>"I'll help you cool off then." I moved his legs so they rested on mine, then took the popsicle out of his wet mouth and pulled down his pants. I started to stroke his erect cock with it, smirking as he squirmed in satisfaction.

"Does this help?" I asked.  
>He nodded in reply, mouth and eyes shut tightly trying not to let out a sound.<br>The popsicle wasn't even half gone, so I continued to tease Misaki with it, spreading it all over his pale chest.  
>I then traced the popsicle up and down his thighs until I reached his sweet, seductive opening. I wasted no time putting the medium sized frozen treat up his entrance. Misaki gasped at the abruptness.<br>"Mmmh... Usagi... San, that's cold!"  
>I chuckled, slowly moving it in and out.<br>"So you don't feel hot anymore?" He shook his head.  
>"So I can continue." He furiously shook his head.<br>"I wasn't asking you, Misaki. You told me if it were cooler you would be okay with this." I said as I was thrusting the popsicle in his sweet spot.  
>"Ugh. What... Nnh.. Ever."<p>

I pushed the treat into his sweet spot, earning a scream of pleasure.  
>After a few minutes of moaning and thrusting, I pulled out the popsicle, only to find the stick.<br>"I think it melted." I said dissappointedly. I suddenly got an idea.  
>I bent over and stuck my tongue in his entrance.<p>

"Aahh. Usagi san!"  
>He tasted so good. I swirled my tongue around for more.<br>"Nnn...hhh. Usagi san, I'm close." He said, his eyes half open.  
>I licked his member which also tasted sweet.<br>It was so good I deep throated the member as he came, swallowing his come.

Misaki turned his head to the side, panting. I laid on top of him before asking,  
>"Do you want another popsicle, Misaki."<br>Of course his reply was a pillow smacking me in the face.  
>"NO! I'm perfectly cooled of, thank you very much!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I really hate having you wait for the story, but hopefully this makes up for it! Please R&R, People are reading this fic but not reviewing. So I dunno if you liked it or what I need to do better!


	4. How to be a seme - Chapter four

How to be a seme

**A/N:** I'm so speechless at the people who are following and reviewing! It really helps my writing since I feel encouraged!

I was thinking of doing a Shikizaya or Shizaya fanfic. So that may be out soon!

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

The doorbell rang as I was sipping my cup of tea, thinking about Usagi while he's at work like I always do. He doesn't know that I do that and will he ever? Hell no.

I walked over to the intercom and pressed the microphone button.  
>"Yes?"<br>"It's me." Said an oh so familiar voice.  
>"I-Ijuuin... Sensei? Why are you here?" I asked nervously. If Usagi EVER found out he was here he'd get all possessive amd jealous amd demanding and take me to the bathroom and... I shivered, coming back to Earth.<br>He's just so annoying!  
>"I'm here to pick you up. Do you remember what I said yesterday?"<p>

I looked at the clock. Usagi won't be back from his meeting until later tonight.  
>"Okay, I'll be right there." I said, grabbing my coat and heading out the door.<p>

"So uh, where are we going?" I said as I walked down the steps of the building.  
>"To dinner. Is that okay with you?"<br>"Yeah, yeah! I love dinners!"  
>"You're gonna love it! I got reservations at this really nice restaurant!"<p>

We got into the car and Ijuuin sensei started it.  
>I was having trouble with my seatbelt for a minute when all of a sudden, Ijuuin sensei moved his face unbearably close to mine. To a normal passerby it would look like he was leaning in for a kiss.<br>I felt my face getting hot.  
>"Let me help you with that."<br>He said putting his arms around me unnessisarily, trying to grab the belt.  
>"There you go!" He said after he buckled my seatbelt, and kossed my cheek lightly.<br>I gasped in surprise.  
>"W-Wh-What was t-that f-for?"<br>He laughed.  
>"You're so cute, Misaki."<br>He said as he started driving down the road.  
>I looked out the window, hoping this would be over real soon.<br>******

"So. How is Usami san doing?"  
>"Uh he's doing great!"<br>"I love you."  
>"I-I.."<br>"Love you too? I know," he said.  
>"I'm sorry, Usagi san.. He..."<br>"Forget about him. Choose me. You obviously admire me more, right?"  
>"Well, the thing is... I really do love Usagi san so I can't accept you. I'm sorry. B-But don't get me wrong, I love you."<br>His eyes widened.  
>"As an author. You know how I deeply admire The Kan. But I don't love you the way I love Usagi san. I'm very sorry."<br>I said, getting up from my seat.  
>"I'm leaving." I said with a short bow.<br>"Wait. You're not going to go without drinking, are you?" He said, gesturing to the bar across the room.  
>"S-sorry, I will. I don't want your money to go to waste."<br>We walked over to the bar and sat down on its comfortable red velvet seats.  
>Ijuuin ordered some drinks for us that I've never heard of.<br>"Here." He slid me the glass with an unreadable expression.  
>"Aren't you going to drink, sensei?" I asked, taking a sip.<br>"No, remember I'm driving!"  
>"Wow, this is good!" I said, taking another sip.<br>"Haha, want another?" He asked.  
>"Mmh. Sure." I said, downing the drink.<br>He passed me another glass and I quickly drank it again.  
>It was sugary with a lemon and strawberry taste. Ah... Heaven!<br>-

"Wahh, I'm so dizzy!" I said as we walked out the restaurant. I almost fell but Ijuuin caught me.  
>"Be careful, Misaki. Can you walk okay?"<br>"Yeah, yeah.. I'm fi- ahh!" I said, clutching at his suit.  
>"Sorry, I feel really dizzy. What was in that drink? It's really... Strong. Nnngh." I moaned, my head was spinning and I could barely stand but at the same time, I felt great.<br>"Sorry It's a little late. I kinda lost track of time."  
>"What time is it?"<br>"10:30."  
>I sobered up a little.<br>"WHA? I need to get back home!" I said, practically dragging Ijuuin to the car.  
>"Misaki, slow down!" He said.<br>"Oh shit! He's gonna be so mad when he realizes I'm not home! And that I'm with... _you_! Oh shit shit shit!"  
>We finally reached the car after what seemed like forever.<br>I hopped in and quickly close the door.  
>"Please hurry!" I yelled nervously.<br>"Do you really fear him that much?" He said as he sped down the road.  
>"Oh you don't know the half of it."<br>If the man even gets a little provoked, he drags me to his bed and fucks me sensless.  
>Imagine what'll happen if he's jealous AND angry at the same time. I mentally shivered.<br>As I drowned in my thoughts, I unconciously became drunk again.  
>-<p>

"Mi~sa~ki. Wake up, we're here!" Ijuuin's soothing voice woke me up. I don't even remember going to sleep.  
>"Nnh..." I said groggily.<br>"Oh! Usagi san!"  
>I got out of the car and ran up to the building before I typed the code in.<br>When I got in Ijuuin stopped me.  
>"Sorry, I can't walk you all the way up. You know how Akihiko is... So this is it. Good night, Misaki." He whispered the last phrase.<br>"Uh.. Yeah." I said as I dizzily walked over to the elevator.  
>I pressed the number and waited.<p>

"I'm ho~me." I said, tiredly opening the door.  
>"Where were you?"<br>"Ah? Usagi san, when did you get here?" I said, taking a step back. I hoped he wouldn't know about Ijuuin and I.  
>"Since nine. Do you know what time it is, Misaki?"<br>"T-ten... I'm sorry, I thought you would be home later so I just whent out."  
>"Oh okay. So what did you do?"<br>"Nggh! Uh. Haha... Stuff."  
>"Like going out to dinner?"<br>"Eh? H-how.. Did you know?  
>He whipped out his iPhone and looked at it admiringly.<br>"Did you know there's a little voice assistant that can tell me where you are if I ask?"  
>Damn those new American phones...<br>"Of course you wouldn't just go out to a fancy dinner alone! Who were you with?"  
>I looked down nervously.<br>"I-Ijuuin sensei..."  
>"Oh what a surprise." He said, still looking at his phone, twirling it in his hand.<p>

I looked at him, confused. Usually he's look scary but he seems.. Calm. This isn't normal. He probably has something up his sleeve.  
>"P-please don't be mad." I said, hoping to evoke some jealous feeling out of him.<br>"I'm not. I was just really upset when you didn't greet me when I got home. You'll have to make up for it.

I knew it.

So now here I am... In the bath. Half drunk. With Usagi.  
>Hopefully the odds aren't against me and I can get out of this untouched.<br>I looked over to Usagi with my attempt at a glare.  
>He was just smiling as big as that time he got that robot teddy bear from his cousin.<p>

I suddenly got dizzy again, falling onto Usagi's chest.  
>"So it's like that?" Usagi said.<br>"Ah, don't get the wrong idea Sagi san! I went drinking... Got drunk. I didnno that would happen. Juss like that whole thing with the seatbelt was stuck and Ijuuin sensei called me cute, then he leaned in close like he was gonna kish me er somthin'. Ahh Ushagi shan, I had a tiring night."  
>And with that I fell asleep. The last thing I saw was Usagi's apalled expression as I rested on his chest again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I thought I should stop it here. What do you think? If you have any suggestions for a oneshot topic feel free to tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up on the couch in the living room.  
>"U-Usagi san?" I called. No answer. I looked over to the wall clock. It was 11:43pm. He must be sleeping, I figured. I went upstairs anyway.<p>

I slowly opened the door to his bedroom.  
>"Usagi san?" I whispered.<br>I saw him sit up.  
>"Oh you're awake? What is it, Misaki?" He said, patting the area of the bed next to him.<br>I walked over to it and sat down.  
>"Uh I have a question. About Ijuuin sensei. But firstly, how did I get to the couch? And uhm.. This is your shirt isn't it?" It was a white button down shirt that came down to the top of my thighs. The sleeves also came past my hands.<br>"I had to carry you downstairs after I did everything. I don't know which room is yours, honestly. I forget because we're always in here, and I can't just put you in a random room, they're occupied."  
>I gave a slight chuckle before laying down on his super soft pillow.<br>"And next question. Are you upset about how Ijuuin sensei and I went to dinner?" I asked hesitantly.  
>"No. But you said you got drunk and went drinking and he kissed you or something." He said turning away from me.<br>"W-what? When did I say that?"  
>"In the bath when you were resting."<br>"Oh. Sorry if I troubled you."  
>Usagi grunted in reply. He said I repaid him by taking a bath with him but his character seemed a little off.<p>

"Good morning, Usagi san!" I said cheerfully as his dreadful appearance groggily walked down the stairs.  
>"Morning." He said.<br>I feel like things had been kind of complicated since yesterday. I can't tell whether Usagi's doing fine, or is mad at me.  
>I was making an apology slash just-because breakfast.<br>"It smells good, what are you making, Misaki?"  
>"Onigiri* with miso soup!" I chirped.<p>

"Huh. Sounds good." He said, still in his dark aura from waking up.  
>I was rolling the rice while Usagi got up and poured himself a cup of coffee on the counter behind me.<p>

I jumped as I heard glass breaking.  
>"Ah! Usagi san, are you okay?" I said, spinning around and inspecting the counter and Usagi's hands.<br>"Oh, you're hurt!"  
>"Not really."<br>I quickly turned on the cool water tap and ran his hands through it.  
>"Stay here, let me get something to wrap your hands." I said as I ran upstairs to get gauze.<br>I hurried back down, happy to see Usagi was in the same place.  
>"Here," I said, wrapping his hand and turning off the water.<br>"Thanks." He said, "I can clean up the glass if you want me to."  
>"No, no! Don't do to many things with your hand, don't you know you have a really bad cut on your hand?" I walked to the cabinet.<br>"Here, use the heat resistant ones!"  
>He sighed and filled his mug.<br>I made the food into the shape of a bear and poured the freshly boiled soup before setting it on the table in front of Usagi and I.  
>"It's finished, Usagi san!" I chirped.<br>"Thank you for the food." We both said.  
>Usagi picked up one of his Onigiri with his chopsticks and eyed it carefully.<br>"Wow... It's a bear! Why though?" He asked.  
>"Because I know you like bears! Also.. It's an apology breakfast."<br>"Hm." He said, looking down at his plate of Onigiri.

I had finished my Miso soup before getting up and washing the dishes.  
>Wait a minute. I just remembered something! Usagi isn't jealous! Or mad! I think he might be... Tired... Of me. No! Not to sound concieted or anything, but he loves me too much to get tired of me.<br>Maybe it IS because of Kyo san. But he said it wasn't. So maybe I should just ask.  
>Here goes...<br>"Usagi san!"  
>He looked up, surprised.<br>"What is your problem?" I asked bluntly.  
>"My... Problem?"<br>"Yes!"  
>"Well a few days ago, I accidentally ruined one of your Kan mangas by accidentally putting it in the dryer and felt guilty. But don't worry. I replaced it with one of my books, so I'm better now." He said casually.<br>"What?! Ugh. Forget it. And that's not what I meant!"  
>"Oh so you mean why I'm kind of upset because you have yet to- Oh, never mind." He said dimly, his bangs covering his eyes.<p>

I have yet to what? He is _so_ confusing sometimes!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You probably noticed my chapters getting shorter? I'm kind of buisy so I write as much as I can, then stop at a part I think is good.  
>Also, I've read almost all of the Junjou but I've only read the Junjou Romanticas, only a few Egoist chapters. But I came across chapter 53 which made me fangirl like crazy because of the last couple pages, if you haven't read that, I REALLY recommend you do so!<br>If you have any oneshot ideas, please feel free to PM me!  
>HAPPY PRESIDENT'S DAY!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm going upstairs, I have to work." He said, putting his plate in the sink. Now's not the time. I really need to know what he's thinking.

"I don't want to bother you but. Do you mind of I come with you? Suzuki san's ribbon needs to be changed..." He hesitated for a moment before allowing me in.

"I hope I'm not bothering you."

"You're fine, it's just a column. It won't take long." He said, turning on his computer. What is wrong with him? He told me I have yet to do something... What is it? I have yet to apologize...? No. I did that way too much. I have yet to... Say I love him... He loves me so much but I never express that I feel the same way...

"Usagi san. Don't worry, you aren't forcing me to do anything." He looked up, straightening his glasses, confused.

"And I also want you to know that I lo-" What happened? Why'd I stop? C'mon say it like a man!

"I lo-... Lo- lo... Ugh. Lo-" How pathetic, Misaki... You can do better than that! Usagi didn't even wait for me to finish before he pulled me close. Claiming my lips.

"I love you too." He said as he pulled away. He suddenly held me by my waist and propped me on his shoulder.

"W-wait!"

"Not waiting. That confession was an invitation wasn't it?" I hesitated for a moment.

"You didn't let me finish!" "Oh don't wory. When I'm done with you, you won't be able to say anything but confessions."

"You're so concieted."

"But you know I'm right, yes?" I stayed silent as he walked to his room.

"Okay. If I confess will you not continue? Because you don't listen to anything I say once your mind is made up."

"I might not continue. But go ahead, confess!"

"Okay... I... Lo... Love.. Lo.. Y- you.." "I'm sorry, time's up. If someone you loved so dearly confessed, you would do the same." He said, Placing me on the bed and loosening his tie.

"Wait, wait! I thought you said you wouldn't continue if I confessed to you!"

"I said MIGHT." Usagi started pulling my pants down. I closed my eyes as he leaned in for a kiss. He took his large hand and held both of mine on the pillow above me, his other hand slowly creeping down my boxers. He pulled back.

"Hah, you're not putting up much of a fight this time. Are you enjoying yourself, Misaki?" He said as he gently stroked my member.

"Ahhnnn..." I said, gently thrusting my hips foward by reflex.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, and suddenly swallowed me whole. I gasped in surprise as he swirled his warm, skillful tongue. My hips thrusted into his mouth as I came. I felt him swallow all of it like an idiot. I always tell him not to do that. His lips traced all the way down my chest planting kiss marks on the way. I didn't have the energy to warn or stop him but I swear, if he makes those noticeable-

"GYAAH!" I flinched at the sudden sensation. Usagi's tongue was suddenly up my-

"U-Usagi san! Don't do that, it feels weird..." I said, but my body told differently. I unconciously moved my hips so his tongue went deeper inside. Finally, he pulled back and grabbed some lubricant off the night stand, spreading some on his hands quickly. He took his member and slowly pushed himself inside.

"Misaki." Usagi said in a seductive whisper.

"Can you spread your legs for me?"

"What?!" "Unless your not capable..."

"No! I am perfectly capable of doing so." I spread my legs a little.

"Wider."

"Like... This?" I said, blushing hard and spreading my legs. My member was uncomfortably vulnerable, and Usagi laughed at the fact. Usagi slowly pushed himself in and suddenly started pounding, quickly sliding in and out repeatedly. It felt so great, but I would never admit it.

"Haaa, Misaki..." Usagi said as he released his warmth inside me. He didn't say anything as he rested on top of me and drifted off to sleep. Huh, no 'I love you?' Did you seriously just fuck me sensless then fall asleep, Usagi? That's when one of my signature crazy ideas came up. Am I just some stress reliever? He bangs me every time he gets bored? I thought that's why he had Suzuki san. I wonder if I was a punching bag from the start of this whole relationship...

* * *

><p>- AN: I'M SO SORRY ITS BEEN THIS LONG! You were probably off following another fanfic story... But I'm going to be more active from now on! also I'm making a Yaoi fanpage on Facebook soon. It'll probably be just like the others out there but I'll find a way to make it more interactive! But back to the point! I HOPE YOU DIDN'T LOSE LOYALTY (XD) (Or faith? Or... What's the word...)


	7. Mizuki comes to visit!

I woke up to the warm feeling of Usagi's body on mine.

The sun was blinding so I turned and buried my head into Usagi's chest, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Nnn.." I inhaled Usagi's scent. I suddenly felt Usagi's hand creep down my pants.

((I don't know how I got those on actually... ^/^ )) "U-Usagi san...?"

"Shhh." His hand wrapped around my member gently before stroking it.

"Ahhh! Usagi san!" I said, clinging onto his shirt.

"We JUST did it last night! I need to rest!" "Your body's telling me differently. Misaki." He purred my name into my ear, making me shiver.

"And I'm out of Misaki..." He said, biting my ear gently.

"Stop!" I said, violently pushing him away. (Well as violent as you can get when you're lying down on the bed with a strong man...)

"What's wrong, Misaki?"

"Am I worth nothing to you?" Ew. Now I sound like some needy girlfriend.

"I... I mean. Is it lust or love? You got over my brother so fast, then whenever you feel like, you just..."

"Misaki.. You think I don't love you?"

"No I think you love me because... I'm like Suzuki san!" He looked shocked for a moment before getting out of the bed. Ugh. What did I do? I hope I didn't cause him trouble. Is he mad at me again?

"Get dressed, Misaki." I silently got out of bed and threw on a T-shirt and shorts while Usagi dressed in his usual button down shirt and tie. When I finished, Usagi grabbed his cigarette and lighter and headed downstairs. When we got to the car, my curiosity got the best of me.

"Where are we going?"

"Breakfast."

"What...?" "Breakfast," he said again.

"So you don't have to cook this morning."

"What? No. Usagi san I didn't mean to say what I did! I probably sounded like a girl." "Misaki,"

"Hm? Mmmmhh!" I moaned in surprise as Usagi attacked my lips.

"I know how you feel now. I'll do better." He said, leading me into the car.

"And you're not like Suzuki san. I don't use you when I'm bored." We drove to an expensive restaurant that made me nervous just by looking at it. The service was quick and the food was delicious, but I was still kind of worried, I don't want to just be in a lust kind of relationship... I want him to actually LOVE me. He says it all the time but his 'love' might be different from mine...

"GYAAAAAAA!" Being an uke is turning me into a girl! What's with these cheesy movie-line thoughts?! Usagi's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He suddenly looked surprised.

"What? Oh okay." What's going on? "No, I don't mind! It's fine."

"Today? Okay. Bye." "What happened?" I asked timidly.

"My cousin Mizuki's coming over."

"What's he like?" I asked, very curious and excited that I get to meet another member of the Usami clan.

"You'll like him. He's a great kid."

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

The ride from the airport was... Informative.

"And so after that, I just had to leave because... Who's this kid again?" He said from the back seat, pointing to me.

"He lives with me."

"Huh... Your name?" "Takahashi."

"How'd you get to live with Akihiko?"

"I have a very eventful life story, so my parents died in a car accident and I was living with-" I was interrupted by the loud sound of Mizuki yawning.

"BOOOORRRING! Akihiko san, where are we going? To your house?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome! Ever since you left the estate, I haven't been able to see you except at our reunions. But it's exciting to be able to see where you live now!" He said, his voice sounded kind of... Cute. When we arrived, Mizuki slowly exited the car.

"Oh!" Said Mizuki with forced excitement.

"So you live in an apartment! That's nice." Usagi typed in the code and we walked to his apartment. Usagi put the key in the door and Mizuki gasped suddenly.

"This is nice〜!" He said, genuinely impressed. I took his bags for him and set it in an empty room before I started dinner. Usagi went to his office to finish his manuscript early for Mizuki. So it was just me and Mizuki...

"What are you making?" Mizuki asked abruptly.

"Onigiri with spring rolls!"

"Gross."

"What's wrong?"

"Your cooking kinda smells bad."

"Oh... Okay. Sorry about that. But it'll taste better than it smells."

"Whatever." He said, picking up a magazine. I hope Mizuki isn't staying long. I don't think he likes me very much...

* * *

><p>_ AN: Okay you're probably going to be so shocked to hear this but... I'm not really a fangirl of Junjou Romantica anymore... BUT DONT FREAK OUT! I'm still writing this fanfiction! But now I devoted my heart and soul to Katekyo manga. OMIGOSH I'm trying to find more mangas like that... So if you're kinda frustrated by the fact that Misaki doesn't really like to acknowledge their relationship you should read Katekyo. They're both REALLY in love with each other! So if you like the casual exchange of 'I love you's' and the cute little love scenes and the super hot lemon scenes, this manga's for you. I'm reading it over and over again until I can find another manga to fall in love with. I also started reading Kouryaku syndrome. I don't really know what it's about yet but the Seme is sort of like Kaede (From Katekyo) but less serious about the guy.


	8. Katekyo oneshot

A/N: OMG I JUST GOT A FANFIC IDEA! How about, I do a cross over of Katekyo and Junjou Romantica! Misaki will meet Rintarou and Kaede will meet Usami! *Fangirloverload* AAAAAHHH I'm so excited to write! For now, here's a oneshot!

Katekyo oneshot Rated: T Heheh, surprised?

* * *

><p>Rintarou had a dilemma.<p>

"Am I not charming anymore?" He wondered as he fidgeted on the bed. Rintarou was upset over the fact that he and Kaede hadn't done IT in a week. They hadn't gone any farther than kissing. Rintatou shivered as Kaede pulled him close. It wasn't helping how Kaede had a habit of hugging him in his sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING...

"Well I gotta get to the lab. See you later." He said as he lightly kissed Rintarou on the cheek. Rintarou took Kaede's face in his hands and kissed him passionately. Kaede quickly caught on and played along. He gently stroked Rintarou's member through his pants. "Nn..." Rintarou moaned as he pulled Kaede closer.

"Like I said, I have to go to work." He said as he smirked.

"See you!"

"Yeah... Bye." After watching soap opra movie where men got tired of their women for three hours, Rintarou got an idea.

"Is Kaede san tired of me or something...? Maybe I should try to be more erotic like him." He thought aloud while pacing the floor. Rintarou walked to their shared closet and pulled out one of Kaede's shirts. The result wasn't as good as he wanted it to be.

"Ugh, I look like a slob!" He said as he sobbed on the couch. The door to their room opened.

"Rintarou kun, are you okay?"

"Eh? When did you get here?!" "I just walked through the door. Why are you wearing my shirt?" "Uh... Well... I was trying to be charming..."

"Charming...?"

"I thought you'd grown tired of me, so..." "Rintarou kun, why do you think I would ever get tired of you?"

"We hadn't done anything for a week, and you would always come from the lab late... I thought you had found a girlfriend or something." Kaede smirked.

"Well, if that's all, I'm gonna go to bed. Good night Rintarou kun." He said, Rintarou pulled closer Kaede before he left again.

"Kaede san. It's been a week... I want your... in me... Please." Kaede's face grew darker, a smirk stretched across his lips. You were so desperate you couldn't last another day, could you. Rintarou moaned as Kaede's fingers entered him.

"Uh, Kaede san.. Can we not do this on the floor?" Kaede smirked again. Suddenly he picked up Rintarou and put him over his shoulder.

"Then let's continue in here."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"How long is he staying?" I asked as we put Mizuki's things away in one of the gmany guest rooms.

Usagi stared for a second then started laughing.

"Are you waiting for the time he leaves or something?"

"Ah.. No. I just wanted to know how long I'd be making dinner for three..."

"Are you jealous?" He said, coming closer.

"Stop!"

"Why? You seem to always end up enjoying it, so-"

"No but-"

"No interruptions, ever since this morning, I've been holding back. But right now-"

"MIZUKI IS STANDING. IN. THE DOORWAY!"

He suddenly let go.

"I was just putting my shoes up here..." He looked angry.

"Seems like I was interrupting you guys." His eye twitched before he threw his shoes down and slammed the door. A smile was still present on his face.

"Heh, I'll go talk to him." Usagi said, quickly kissing my cheek before heading out the door.

"GYAAAA!" I said, furiously rubbing my cheek as I hid my blush by stuffing my face in a pillow.

*Mizuki's POV*

"Mizuki, are you okay? Is something bothering you?"

I looked to him, I tried my best to make tears form.

"Why didn't you tell me you were lovers with... HIM."

"Is that a problem?"

My face changed. I decided not to dwell on this situation.

I figured I would have to monopolize him another way.

"Of course not! I was just surprised..."

"How long have you guys been together?"

"Two years."

I flinched. He was committed...

I looked to my right and saw Misaki coming down the stairs.

I figured I would have to monopolize him another way.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**_A/N_**: GUESS WHAT? In Language Arts class since my teacher is also somewhat a fangirl we get to write Fanfiction! I tell you no lies! Sadly since it's school I can't write to my smut's content...

(((Huehuehueh see what I did there? Heart's content, smut's content... Hehehehehhh))) Instead I'm writing a crossover of Divergent and Hunger Games (CF), I'll post it on here as a separate story when I finish it for all you Divergent and/or hunger games lovers!

Oh and this is a little late but it was my birthday... On the fifth...

Anyway... Back to the story!

* * *

><p>"<em>Akihiko saaaaaann<em>..." I started, clinging to his waist.

"Can you teach me _Engliiiiiiisssshhh_? I don't understand it! _Pleeeeeeeeease_?"

"Of course. I'm off tomorrow anyways so..." He said, trying to get a cup of coffee with me around his waist. I turned and smirked at Misaki, and laughed as his eye twitched in subtle anger.

"Okay! Can't wait 'till tomorrow!" I said, hopping up and kissing his cheek before dashing up the stairs.

He's mine...

**MISAKI POV**

WHAT THE HELL? What was that all about?!

I have to stay calm and deal with this myself though. I don't want to sound like a girl again.

"U-Usagi san, you speak English fluently?"

"Yeah, and German."

"Hm, I didn't know that." I said, turning around to start dinner.

"I actually don't know a lot of things..."

I saw Usagi look up in subtle surprise out of the corner of my eye. Still, I continued to gather pots and spices.

"Like what the hell happened just now." I mumbled.

I heard Usagi set his mug down on the counter.

"What are you talking about?"

I didn't mean to say that...

"Huh? What am I talking about... I'm very tired because of school and work and stuff so... Don't listen to me!"

Usagi came closer.

"Are you jealous of my cousin, Misaki?"

"Of course not! He's your _cousin_; what is there to be jealous of?"

Usagi wrapped his hands around my waist, and rubbed his nose in my neck.

"Usagi san. What if Mizuki comes again?" I asked as his hands creeped down my pants.

"Then should we go to my room or yours?"

"Neither!"

"Then you want to do it here?"

"Of course not!"

"Then you have to choose one." He said, squeezing me tighter. I could feel his hard-on very clearly. I couldn't help but get the same.

"Uh... Yours. It's closer."

USAMI'S VIEW OF THE WORLD...

"Nnnh..." Misaki moaned under me. Every noise he made I grew harder. I really wanted to attack him but he needed to get prepped first.

"Aahh, Usagi san... S-stop. That's enough..." He said, his small, soft hands clung onto my shirt.

"Just a little more."

"Mmmmhh... Usagi saann!"

"You came just from me preparing you? Or we're you thinking of something perverted?"

Only rapid breaths came out of those soft lips of his.

"God.. Do they do this _every_ day?" I wondered. Of course I chose the wrong time to get a snack and ended up overhearing this scene...

It's sick... He's holding some random kid off the street. There's nothing special about him, why didn't he pick me?!

If I plan to get laid by him, I need to go for his weakness...

NEXT MORNING

"Hayouuu Akihiko sensei!" I said cheerily.

"Good morning, Mizuki." He said,

I looked around the living room.

"Where's Taka san?"

"School." He said, taking another sip of his coffe, eyes glued to the newspaper he was reading.

I cursed under my breath. I'll have to go with plan B...

"How do you say 'Good morning' in English?"

He finally looked up from his newspaper.

"You want to start those lessons now?"

"Yeah! That's what I came down here for!" I said, plopping down on the couch next to him.

"How much English did you learn in your college class?"

"Nouns like car, bike, and stuff.."

"Oh, then we'll start with some greetings. Repeat after me, 'Hello.'"

"Harou." I said on purpose.

"It's 'He... Lo.'" I planned to have him teach me this until Misaki got home.

"Next is easy. 'Goodbye.' It means sayounara."

"Guudobai."

"Close enough... Try saying 'Welcome.' It means youkoso.

Damn, he's brushing me off...

"Noo, Akihiko sannnnnn! I don't wannit to be close enough! It has to be perfect! Everyone in Australia speaks perfectly!" I said, slumping onto his lap, my hands dangerously close to his crotch.

I heard the living room door creak open.

I looked over to see a shocked young boy staring at his lover.

Perfect timing, Takahashi kun.


	11. The return of the aphrodisiacs (probably

Chap 10

The return of the aphrodisiacs!

A/N: I'm going to try something new today... You guys comment what you might want to happen next! I'll base my story off the majority! Or the Minority! Or whichever comment catches my attention!

((I'm not much of a desicion maker...))

* * *

><p>He paused for a moment, expressionless.<p>

"Usagi san... If you want anything special for dinner tell me now before I do my homework." Misaki said after a moment, bringing his shoes into his room.

"What a weird reaction." I mumbled to myself.

Think fast... I urged. I wondered how I could stick to my plan and get out of this mess at the same time.

I got it.

"Takahashi ku~n! I'll make dinner. I insist!" I said in my sweetest tone.

Misaki's eyes softened.

"Of course Mizu chan. If you need any help with anything I'll be upstairs cleaning your room."

I smiled angelically before heading to the kitchen.

I heard Akihiko snort.

"Hah, _**you**_... cook? I'd like to see how this turns out." He said, walking over to the counter in front of me.

I ignored his statement and rummaged through the cupboards.

That's when I came across a medicine cabinet by mistake. Still, I looked through it pretending I though they were spices.

Then I found-

"Y'Know, if you're looking for some pans or pots they're at the bottom."

I slightly flinched at his sudden statement.

"Ah. Thanks for telling me." I said, pretending to prepare the stove.

Now I know where the aphrodisiacs are.


	12. Chapter 11

Chap 11

Here's chapter 11! I'm basing this story off the comment I got from Firediva0! Congratulations! You're the only one who commented! On top of that, I laughed at your comment.

- Firediva0 chapter 11 . May 2

Oh my! Please have Mizuki give Aki one and then Aki sleeps with him while Misaki is at school and Misaki finds them and becomes Badass!

Also, is anyone going to this year's MOMOCON convention? I'll be there on May 24! It's my first convention, I'm SUPER DUPER UBER excited to meat famous people and play the new Project F Hatsune Miku! probably cosplaying... Probably not...

BUTANYWAYY

Firediva0 here's your reward!

"Ah, finally!" I said after stepping back, admiring my work.

"Akihiko san! Come look at this!"

He looked up from the newspaper he was reading, and walked over,

"Gross." He said, sitting back down.

"Just let Misaki do it!"

"No, He won't be back from school in like three hours! Try it, please."

"Fine."

He walked back over and took the chopsticks from my hand to take a bite out of my creation.

"Hm," he said as he took the plate and started eating at the table.

"Hahahaa! See? I told you!"

Hopefully soon he'll feel the effect...

"Uh, Mizuki."

"Yes?"

"Is it hot in here? Or is it just me...?"

I pretended to think about it.

"Yeah, it's just you."

I looked down at his pants. No erection yet? Maybe because he's a seme, they have an amazing amount of stamina...

TWO HOURS LATER

"Ahh.. Akihiko san.." I moaned on top of the table as he thrusted in and out.

'Oohh, Misaki's gonna be so mad.. Then break up with him... Them I can-

"Ahhmm!" I surpressed my scream with my hand.

"You come fast for a seme, Aki san."

He sighed.

"Do you want to go another round? You haven't slipped out yet. Might wanna get that up again ne?" I asked.

"This isn't right. You're basically my cousin."

"That makes the sex even hotter Aki jou." I said, stressing the word 'jou'.

"Listen Mizuki, I'm not your lover, you can forget calling me 'Jou' 'koi' or any other lovey names.

"Usagi san, I picked up some chips at the store, the great thing is, they were wasabi flavore-"

The all too familiar image of a shocked little boy.

The all too familiar feeling of success.


	13. Chapter 12

Chap 12

The comments get funnier as the tension grows. Also, I hope you know, each and EVERY one of you are like... SO supportive and AWESOME!

Now over the touchy things...

-TP009 chapter 13 . May 15

Drama lama ...drama lamma drama lamma ...OH MY GOD NEXT CHAPTERS GOING TO HAVE A MASSIVE SHIT STORM AND OH M GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

- Firediva0 chapter 12 . May 3

I still think a badass Misaki is the best Misaki.

- nightlover38 chapter 13 . May 15

Oh shit.

(It's the short comments like this that get me... XD))

- PandoraYaoiLove chapter 10 . Apr 29

Dun dun dundunnnnnn! So much tension! I can't wait to see what will happen: Misaki's reaction, maybe Usagi's reaction or thoughts... It's sooooooo good! I really don't know what to say but I really want to review since I love it so much! So, yeah, I'll still be there for the next chapter! And happy birthday! (Even though I'm late)

Thanks for all the nice and hilarious reviews!

* * *

><p>"How are you, Misaki?" I said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. But when Misaki looked at me I knew there was no way to lighten this. I quickly pulled out Akihiko's cock and was about to pull up my pants when cum started to drip down my leg.<p>

"Seriously?" I said, grabbing a towel in the kitchen.

Misaki chuckled and walked up the stairs.

"I'm acting like a girl again." He said, laughing.

"Misaki, I-" Akihiko started.

"Shuuuuuuuuuut~ the fuck up." He said, still smiling.

I watched as Aki quickly pulled up his pants and ran up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 13

"What happened just now-"

"Is fine!"

"What?"

"I'm guessing that semes have the inability to stay faithful to the people who love them. So I understand."

"No, Misaki. You _don't_ understand. I think I was drugged."

"Hah, yeah. Because Mizu san drugged you. He didn't do _anything_. "

I paused as Misaki got out a duffle bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to senpai's house."

"You don't need to-"

"No it's fine, spend more time banging Mizuki san. I insist."

MISAKI POV

I froze as Usagi put his arms around me.

"Get the hell off!" I said, clocking him in the jaw. He stepped back for a second, surprised.

"See you." I said, grabbing my bag and heading to the front door.


	15. Chapter 14

Chap 14

I don't want to depress you guys but... I'll have to end this soon. UNLESS

You guys want another story? How about you guys tell me what anime you guys are into right now. Hopefully I'll get more comments than last time...

I got these comments and I thought this is how the story should go:

- sekhoya990 chapter 15 . 20h ago

This is bad, please make them be together again son :'(

- TP009 chapter 15 . May 18

Akihiko better get the roses, chocolates in a love heart box as well a 'the kan' plushie after walking in the rain to go commence OPERATION GET MISAKI BACK! (then they have hot passionate man sex with Totoro watching).

I'll do my best sekhoya990 & TP009!

* * *

><p>"You and Mr. Usami are having problems?" Said Sumi, my friend from college.<p>

"He's sleeping with his cousin."

"Cheating on you?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah."

He leaned closer.

"Are you upset?"

"Sort of... I'm more angry." I said, looking out the window at the rainstorm.

"I can help you." He said, taking my face in his hands.

****IN THE USAMI HOME****

"Where are you going?" Asked Mizuki.

"To the store."

"What? It's pouring rain out there!"

The last thing Mizuki heard was the slam of the front door.


	16. Chapter 15

Chap 15

I've been receiving some complaints that my chapters are too short. I'm just trying to overcome my writer's block so I publish the things I can write.

I also changed the parts that were confusing so if you're still unsure you can check back, hopefully they're easier to understand. Sorry for the confusion.

Also over the summer hopefully you guys will be more satisfied because I'll have free time to write like crazy but I won't update on Saturday or Sunday for the Momocon convention.

Thanks you guys, I hope you're happy with this chapter...

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, senpai?"<p>

"Shh." I coaxed, moving closer.

"Wait.. No.. Stop." He said as I bit his ear.

His pleas only made it more exciting for me.

Slowly, I gripped his member through his pants.

"T-This isn't right... Why are you doing this to me?"

"I've liked you since day one. Now that Usami doesn't love you anymore I-"

He harshly shoved me away.

"What are you saying? He still does lo-"

"Stop lying to yourself Misaki."

I started to seel frustrated at him.

"He does!"

"He's so in love with you, he cheated on you with his own cousin, right?"

"Well-"

"You're in denial. Tell me how much he loves you."

I said, groping his member to get it up.

"Huh, Misaki?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Comiiiing." I said, opening the front door.

"Oh hello Mr. Usami."I said casually.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is short for suspense. So... DUN DUN DUNNNNN

What should happen next? If nobody suggests anything it's okay I won't be upset, I'll find a forum for inspiration.


	17. Chapter 16

Chap16

I was reading a fanfic where Usagi was like... Super masochist towards Misaki... It was depressing like I feel this one is getting so I'll get the chocolates and the hot passionate man sex ready TP009 ^_-

* * *

><p>"Can I speak to Misaki?" I heard Usagi say.<p>

I slowly got up and walked to the front door. Sumi huffed and walked to the kitchen out of our view.

"You look upset, did you cum too fast?" I said, stepping foward and closing the front door behind me. We were standing under the shade of the house, safe from the rain.

He looked down. I forgave him for a second.

"I promise... I will NEVER hurt you like that again."

"Who said I was hurt? Look at your face, you look more upset than I do."

"Misaki I- Ah, hold on..." I watched in amazement as he ran into the night rain to his glamorous red sports car.

He returned with two beautifully wrapped boxes.

"Here. As an apology."

He placed it in my hands so I could open it.

I was surprised to see chocolate strawberries. He knows I can't resist strawberries... Damn.

"Thanks but-"

"There's another box."

I was about to sigh in annoyance before I saw what was in the second box.

I was about to squeal like a fangirl before I remembered I was mad at him.

"How'd you get this?" I said as calm as I could, holding the extra " special, super rare, limited edition 'The Kan' action figure while trying not to freak out.

"I'm an author." He said matter-of-factly.

There was a quiet pause as I silently basked in happiness at my new figure.

"I love you, Misaki." He said, pulling me into a hug. "So, can we go home?"

"Sure." I said, my face buried into his shirt and tie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Aah, what a lovely ending to this chapter huh? Don't worry, there's more to come! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys...


	18. Chapter 17

Chap17

"I'll start dinner, I was gone for a whole day you guys are probably starving." I said, removing my shoes and making my way to the kitchen until Usagi stopped me.

"Wait, Misaki. It's late and you just got here. Mizuki made dinner and it's really good!" Usagi said, walking upstairs after putting away his jacket.

"Oh did he?"

Coincidentally, Mizuki was just coming down the stairs.

"You're back Usagi san!"

I looked up in surprise. Since when did he use THAT name?

I decided to brush it off.

"Oh hi Misaki!" Mizuki said, walking to the kitchen like it was his territory now.

I saw him quickly put something in the spice cabinet.

"I put the leftovers in the fridge, just warm it up when you get hungry."

He sounds like me. It's only been a day and he seems to have gotten used to being in the kitchen.

"How many times have you cooked in here?" I asked.

"Only lunch and dinner."

"Hm. You must like it in the kitchen huh?"

"I do. I'm in a cooking class in college. But I won't use this kitchen too much. I know it's yours." He smirked as he folded my apron and put it away.

I walked to the kitchen as soon as he started up the stairs.

"This looks disgusting..." I thought aloud, looking in the fridge at the pot. It looked like pudding but I know he was going for an udon soup.

I decided to fix it by remaking it. I dumped the whole thing out into the sink.

"Ugh, it stinks..." I said as I washed out the pot.

"What's going on? Do you like the food?" Mizuki said, coming down the stairs.

"I have to remake it. I think it went bad. When did you cook it?"

"Just yesterday. I don't think it would go bad that fast."

He leaned on the counter in front of me.

"How'd you cook this?" I asked.

"Secret recipe." Mizuki said with a smirk.

"That's okay, I can make miso soup." I said, opening the spice cabinet.

"Why is this in here...?" I asked myself.

I heard Mizuki curse under his breath.

"Something wrong?" I asked, noticing his red cheeks.

He looked away.

"No." He said quietly.

"Wait... Did YOU put this in here?

"No, why do you think that?"

'I think I was drugged.' I remember Usagi saying that the other day. I looked to the pill bottle in my hand.

"Why?"

"I said I _didn't_ do it!" Mizuki said, running up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** Dear Mr/s. Potato, since you're a guest, I can't reply to you but if you read this, please note that I appreciate your suggestion, I will try my best ^-^


	19. Chapter 18

CHAP 18

A/N:

Guest91 chapter 19 . May 23

I think you should have Misaki get revenge by having the bedroom door wide open and be extremely loud while him and Usagi have make-up smex XD Lol Him and Usagi should talk dirty while doing it and say stuff to rub in Mizuki's face that proves that Usagi loves Misaki more and that he will ALWAYS love Misaki. Lol XD

UPDATE SOON! XD

When I read your comment I was like, YASSS so Guest91, please enjoy this chapter!

Anyway, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>"Usagi san!" I called, running up the stairs.<p>

"What is it, Misaki, is something wrong?" He said, coming from his office.

"I.. I'm sorry."

"Is this about earlier?"

"N-No, it's about yesterday... I'm sorry I"

"I got over it, it's okay now. And besides, I was the one wrong." He said, pulling me into a hug.

"W-Wait, I didn't finish." I said, gently pulling away.

"I didn't believe you when you said you thought you were drugged. I just found out how Mizuki made dinner." I said with a slight chuckle.

Usagi's face, however, was concerned.

"Mizuki should leave. I'm sure you agree."

I hesitated. It didn't feel right to just dump him. What if he has nowhere else to go?

"Hold on a minute." I said, going to Mizuki's room.

I gently knocked on the door. It suddenly swung open.

"What." I was taken aback by his bluntness.

"I wanted to know why you tried drugging my lov- my landlord."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

The door slammed shut.

MIZUKI POV

I sat on the edge of my bed after slamming the door in that little kid's face.

It felt good. But I was really worried that Misaki found out about what I did. I just need to make sure he never knows the reason. If he does, Aki will know, and then he'll hate me.

I turned and buried my face in the goose down sheets.

There was another knock on the door.

"What is it this time?"

"You didn't answer me, Mizuchan〜!" Came the muffled voice from the door.

"Don't call me that." I replied, feeling stupid for talking to the door.

"That's not an answer."

"Ugh!" I growled, shoving a pillow at the door. "Fine!" I said, swinging the door open, almost cringing at the unpleasant crash of the door on the wall.

"I like your lover. I want him all to myself."

The little boy stepped back, shocked.

"I like your lover so I drugged him to make him _fuck_ me."

His large eyes widened, if that was possible.

"W-well thanks for answering. Get some sleep, it's one in the morning."

BACK TO MISAKI

"I settled it. I think we should make him leave tomorrow morning." I said, leaning on the door frame to our bedroom.

"Why all of a sudden? I got the idea you didn't want him to."

"He told me _why_ he used the aphrodisiacs on you..."

"Why?"

I looked down at my hands. "He wants... You all to... Himself." I looked up in time to see my lover smile.

"Are you jealous, Misaki?" He said, getting off the bed to give me a hug.

"N-No I.. Stop doing that!" I said, lightly punching him in the chest.

"Doing what?" He asked with a chuckle. "Making me so speechless all the time-" I covered me mouth with my hand. I just admitted he makes me speechless.

"Oh? So I make it hard for you to speak?" He leaned closer.

"You're doing it again." I said, looking away.

"I think I can make you talk again." I shuddered as I was pulled by the waist and thrown on the bed.

"I'll leave the door open."

"W-WHAT?" I yelled frantically.

"Not so speechless now, huh?" I tried to quiet down as he quickly pulled my pants down and plunged a finger inside.

"Mmmhh" I said, biting my arm before Usagi removed it.

"No cheating." He smirked. I watched as Usagi teasingly ran his free hand up and down my shaft, trying to get me up. It wasn't until he started palming me that I started getting up.

"Wait, Usagi san. Can you close the door?"

He hesitated for a moment, raising my hopes-

"No." He said bluntly before bending down to blow me.

"Mmm.. Ahh." His skillful tongue and his scissoring fingers were driving me crazy.

I forgot all about the door being open.

MIZUKI POV

I chose the wrong time to want water.

"Ahh, Usagi san!"

Right now I was huddled by their bedroom door, not knowing why I stayed. This seemed familiar, has this happened before?

"Misaki..." I heard Akihiko whisper. Slowly I looked down, feeling an odd sensation. Why am I getting turned on by this?

I looked disgruntled at the bulge forming in my pants. Should I go to my room and deal with this? But then I won't be able to hear them...

WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?

MISAKI POV

My eyes snapped open, suddenly remembering the open door and the chances of Mizuki hearing our moans. But I was too high on cloud nine to care for long. Usagi always tries to find that spot that makes me see white, then rams into it over and over again until I go crazy. That's what was happening now.

"AH... Usagi... San!" I clutched on his shirt as I climaxed, my eyes shut tight.

"I love you."

"Me too-" I clapped my hand over my mouth, suddenly sobering.

Usagi chuckled as he leaned over me, kissing me on the cheek before going to sleep.

Mizuki on the other hand, was not enjoying himself.

* * *

><p>How many of you went to Momocon? I went on Saturday and it was... *fangirlscream* I don't think I'm gonna sleep ever again...!<p>

(The feels man...)

THEY HAD A JUNJOU ROMANTICA POSTER GUYS. A HUUUGE ONE!

If you want to see more visit my Facebook page! Just pm me for the name.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: I've noticed I hadn't been writing the disclaimers but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be writing this fic if I thought I owned it, ne?

ALSOOO I'm starting a new fiction for those who love Durarara like I do! If you haven't watched the anime or read the manga I TOTALLY recommend you do so! There's this character called Erika who's a fujoshi and is always reading BL novels! She also was the fist to ship Izaya and Shizuo together

Since tnis A/N is super long, I'll make the chapter longer! Yaayy

* * *

><p>'Shit.' I thought running to my room when their moans faded. I tried to leave before they noticed me, getting my buddy up by their noises.<p>

I quietly shut the door to my room and pulled my pants down after I plopped on the bed. I almost got off until there was a knock on the door.

"Mizuki?" Came the voice of my cousin as he opened the door.

'Shit…' I thought again. Luckily, I pulled the covers over my erection before he noticed.

"Hn.. Akihiko san?" I said, cutely rubbing my eyes as I acted like I was sleeping.

"Sorry to wake you, I'll come back later."

"Ah, wait!" I said louder than intended.

"What time is it? I'll stay up." He checked his watch.

"Like, eight thirty."

I patted the space next to me.

"Well... Misaki and I have agreed you should leave..." He said hesitantly, filling the empty space on the bed.

"..." I tried speaking, but I couldn't... was he kicking me out because I drugged him and made him cheat on his lover? I wouldn't blame him if he was.

"Am I a burden to you?" I asked looking into his eyes, forcing tears to fall. He sighed and pulled me close.

"How about you go home and find a pretty girl, then settle down with her? There's no trouble in that, Right?" I Shuddered. He totally blew me off!

I quickly pulled out of his arms and turned my back to him.

"I'll pack later. It's too early."

"Do you want me to stay in here with you?"

"No. You go sleep with Misaki." I noticed him hesitate before he left, leaving me alone in the dark room.

LATER THAT DAY...

"I'm done packing Akihiko san." I said, coming down the stairs only to find-

"Oh, am I interrupting something?"

I saw as Misaki violently, but jokingly, pushed Aki away from his face.

'Didn't you guys just finish doing it last night?' I thought, frustrated.

"You're done packing? Great! Let's all go to breakfast."

"Breakfast...?" I asked. Misaki nodded.

"Sort of like your goodbye meal." Said the smaller male.

"Oh." I said, looking at the ground as Aki grabbed my coat for me.

* * *

><p>We all arrived at Nori Nori, seated at a fairly sized table for four.<p>

"In this place, you can eat as much as you want for $30!" Misaki said, looking at the sake menu. I looked around the restaurant, listening to the background music of 'Sakura'.

Akihiko doesn't seem like the type to rent a cheap restaurant like this one.

"Did you choose this place, Aki san?"

"Nope, Misaki's paying for everything." He said, smiling at both of us.

After all the sushi I had, I was way too full to sit up.

I saw Akihiko turn to me. "Are you done eating?" He asked.

I wearily nodded. "Okay, we can go now." Aki said, leaving the money on the table.

* * *

><p>If you want to listen to the song mentioned in the story, its called Sakura by Ikimono Gakari, its a really beautiful song about the cherry blossoms.<p>

Alsoooo Nori Norinis an actual buffet, I'm not sure if there's one in Japan though...

No One Will Know chapter 20 . May 27

OMG *fangirls so hard* THAT WAS AMAZING! I JUST READ THE WHOLE THING STRAIGHT THROUGH, AND I'M LIKE SPEECHLESS! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ASLEEP NOW, BUT ONCE I STARTED THIS I HAD TO FINISH IT! IT WAS AWESOME. I LOVED IT! And I'm also going to read Katekyo now. Thanks.

Katekyo is AWESOME I like to stay up and read yaoi mangas too. WAIT... I should be a good influence and tell you GO TO SLEEP. But I would be a hypocrite so... I'M GLAD YOU LIKED THE FIC SO FAR!


	21. Chapter 20

Chap 20

Hello! Welcome to the final chapter of HOW TO BE A SEME. Congratulations for making it all the way to the 22nd chapter! Sorry it took so long, only one person reviewed last chapter so I was waiting for more

((Checking like everyday 'cus I mean, c'mon, who doesn't like feedback?)) but nobody did... Anyway I have a crossover of 'Junjou Romantica' and 'Katekyo!' coming out VERY soon! Might be a oneshot, might be a full story? What would you guys want?

* * *

><p>I sighed as we completed our long, talkative journey to the airport. Although I wasn't always on good terms with Mizuki I realized it really was great to have him around.<p>

"Misaki, can you help us with all his suitcases?" Usagi said, opening the trunk.

"Yeah, sure." I paused as I noticed Mizuki staring at Usagi and I. He turned his back to the car as he sighed and shook his head. I wonder what's wrong...

"C'mon," Usagi said as he closed the trunk. "Your father said he'll meet us inside."

"Yeah, he told me." Mizuki said, a barely visible smirk on his face.

"Hello, Akihiko kun," Came a familiar voice as we entered the waiting area.

I looked to Usagi, his expression matched mine: Total shock.

"Father. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up my nephew, of course!" He said, his words not matching the mood of the conversation.

"Our flight isn't until an hour so," he continued, leading us to some empty seats. "I have something I want to discuss with you."

"I don't want to hear it." Usagi said, taking my hand in his.

"Ah, but Aki kun, you NEED to hear it."

"What, father?"

"Mizuki kun was simply a test on this makeshift relationship." He turned to Mizuki, who was shifting in his seat.

"Tell me, Mizuki kun, how'd you do in ruining their relationship?"

"What?! Mizuki, did you-"

"Shh, Aki kun. Let Mizuki kun speak."

"After I had sex with Aki san, Misaki left-" Mizuki was interrupted by Usagi's father's laugh.

"So you did it!"

"Well... Usagi went back for him and... They made up. Like they always do... They love each other, Uncle, it's not half assed feelings like you told me." Mizuki said, shuddering at his thoughts.

Usagi took a deep breath. "If that's all, then we're leaving. C'mon, Misaki."

* * *

><p>Like always, I barely got through the door before Usagi started attacking me with his lips and hands.<p>

"Usagi san, what made you so...?"

"You did." He said, undoing my pants in the middle of the living room floor.

"What the hell are you saying? I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, but you did."

"Like what?!"

"You made me experience love, for the first time." He said,

I felt myself blush.

"You make no sense." I said, pushing him off of me.

"I'll go make dinner."

"Misaki,"

"Yes, Usagi san?" I said, turning back around.

"I love you."

"I know that already! Why are you saying these things all of a sudden?!"

"Because I don't think you really do know." I flinched as I heard him walk over to me.

"I do know, Usagi san. But what I don't know is what you want for dinner. I could just make something we've had before though."

"Then tell me. How much do I love you?"

"Usagi san, stop this."

"Not until you tell me." He said, burying his face in my neck.

"You love me a lot... More than anything. Even your parents... Happy?"

"Extremely." He said smiling, and pulling me over to the couch.

"Hey! I thought you said you'll stop if I told you!"

His smile made my heart stop.

"I did stop, I didn't say how long I would, however."

"Ugh, you're so weird!"

"Am I?"

I tried struggling out of his grip but that only made me get on top of him, my legs straddling his sides.

"How much do you love me, Misaki? Or is it half assed feelings?" He said, hands on my thighs.

"Ah~ I get what this is about!"

"Even more of a reason why you should tell me."

"I... I love you just as much, Usagi San."

I gasped as he skillfully pulled my pants and boxers down, palming me to get me up.

"Misaki..." He said, his eyes half open as I rubbed his member with my legs.

I waited in anticipation as he got out his member and started preparing me. I shut my eyes as he slipped the third finger in, then the fourth. I moaned in protest as he slipped out, not hesitating to stick his in.

"Misaki, move yourself."

"W-What?" I said, sobering from cloud nine.

"Move your hips like I showed you." My face contorted in disbelief but didn't last as I noticed my throbbing need.

"Okay..." I said, rolling my hips around before moving up. I felt encouraged by the groans coming from his lips... Without thinking, I leaned over and claimed his lips, still moving up and down.

"Mmhh" Usagi moaned, his tongue exploring my mouth. I pulled back, needing air before picking up my pace and bouncing in his lap, my eyes closed.

"Ahh, Usagi san!" I leaned over, climaxing all over Usagi's dress shirt. I fell on his chest, exhausted. I quietly sighed as I was flipped over by Usagi, wanting to reach his climax before I fell asleep. He slipped back into me, thrusting slowly at first, but then grew more rapid as he neared his climax.

"Aaahhn!" I yelled as he hit my prostate before releasing inside me.

"I love you, Misaki." He said, lying on top of my back. I turned around and buried my nose in his neck, whispering a muffled,

'You too.'


End file.
